


femme fatale

by sovietghoststories (lucid_lies)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucid_lies/pseuds/sovietghoststories
Summary: Imagine pegging Bucky. That is all.





	femme fatale

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin. I’m not normally one for femdom but this gif does things to me. I’ve had this sitting on my hard drive for the last couple of months so I decided to add to it and share it in the hopes of getting over this writer’s block. It’s nothing spectacular but here you go. It’s short but hopefully enjoyable. X posted w/ tumblr.

Bucky kneels on the mattress, head tucked down. The muscles of his back bunch and ripple, the supple dips and curves drawing your eye and tempting you to lean down and sip at the sweat of his skin. His hair hangs in a curtain, obscuring his face from view but the delectable flush across his shoulders shows he’s not as unaffected as he appears. 

There’s no hiding the fact that his cock hangs heavy between his thighs, throbbing and wet with precum. Under normal circumstances, you wouldn’t hesitate to swallow him down but it’s your turn to have some fun. There will be plenty of time to bring him to his knees with your tongue later.

“Are you ready, baby boy?” you coo, rutting against the plush flesh of his ass. You feel the bite of the straps on your thighs and around your hips, and you shiver as a pulse of heat washes over you.

Fuck, he looks good beneath you. All that power, all that strength leashed just for you. It does things to a girl. 

Bucky doesn’t respond but the bitten off whimper that escapes him when the head of the dildo catches on his rim is extremely telling. Your cunt clenches and you have to fight off the urge to roll your hips forward in response. 

“Mm, yeah, I think you’re ready.”

Skimming your hands up his flanks, you sink one hand into his hair and gently tug his head back while the other gingerly wraps around his bared throat. You squeeze gently, his pulse fluttering against your fingertips. The smallest noise escapes him and he presses into your firm hold, an unspoken gesture of trust that has you blinded by a surge of pure affection. 

This man will be your undoing. 

After all he’s suffered through, he’s still able to soften his jagged edges, to open himself up to vulnerability. It took a lot of time and effort but he’s always been worth it, and you’ll never stop letting him know it. 

“Relax for me, baby.”

He trembles in anticipation as you begin to work the dildo into him, rubbing circles into his hips and murmuring soothing words in his ear. When you bottom out with a sigh, the harness grinding against your aching clit, he claws at the sheets with a broken gasp. 

You’d be worried if his cock wasn’t leaking all over the place.

“Fuck, Bucky, you’re taking it so well,” you moan, drawing back slowly so he feels every inch spreading him wide. His hips jerk with aborted thrusts like he wants to thrust forward into your cunt that isn’t there and rock back onto the dildo at the same time. “Feels good?” 

“Yeah -  _fuck_  - please don’t stop.”

You don’t until he’s a writhing, fucked out mess, firm body sweat-slick and weak beneath yours. His orgasm is pulled from him with a wounded noise, cock throbbing in time with your thrusts until he’s stained the sheets. You’ve never been as wet as you are, the teasing friction of the harness on your clit leaving you achingly empty and so close to cumming that you’re starting to cramp.

“Please lemme help,” Bucky asks, sprawled out on his back and hair a tangled mess around his head, eyes stormy and fever-bright. His expression is one of pure hunger. He runs his tongue along his bottom lip and holds your gaze captive.“I wanna taste you.” 

And who are you to say no when he asks so nicely? 


End file.
